Episode 6374 (18th October 2012)
Plot Jimmy still feels responsible for Carl's death. Debbie wakes up, anxious about the cord test. She tells Cameron she needs a charger for her phone, Cameron says he will call Cain but forgets. Declan, Katie, Megan and Robbie all argue over breakfast at Home Farm, but are interrupted by Nicola who breaks the news to Megan that Carl is dead. Charity's concerned what Carl's death means for the business. She rifles through Carl's things in front of a disgusted Edna and is gutted to find an unsigned sales contract. Bob tells DC Shawcross about Jimmy's fight with Carl. Debbie is told that she can take Jack home. Jimmy and Nicola identify Carl's body. The police arrive at Pear Tree Cottage and refuse to let Charity leave until they've searched the place. Nicola tells Rodney she nearly had to stop Jimmy from confessing to Carl's murder and begins to wonder whether he actually is responsible. DI Drake question Debbie, Cain and Cameron over their whereabouts. Edna tells the police that Jimmy and Carl's relationship was fine until Charity became involved in the business. Megan and Robbie decide to fight back and decide that they will stick around in Emmerdale after all. Charity is concerned about Chas's odd behaviour. DC Shawcross questions Jimmy over Carl's death and is alarmed to discover he's their prime suspect. Debbie charges her phone and receives a call from the hospital saying that they have enough stem cells to proceed with Sarah's transplant. Jimmy is arrested for Carl's murder. Chas visits Gennie and meets Molly. Concerned, Gennie asks if her problems with Dan have anything to do with Cameron. Chas denies it does, cryptically, then leaves to sort things with Dan. An ecstatic Debbie tells Sarah the good news about her transplant, she switches on her phone and watches as the messages come through. She then opens a photo of Cameron and Chas in bed together. Cast Regular cast *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast *DI Drake - David Fleeshman *DC Shawcross - Ryan Early *Dr Armah - Pushinder Chani Locations *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale Head - Front garden *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Debbie's room and mortuary *Home Farm - Kitchen and hallway *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Tom Lister as Carl King. *David Fleeshman makes a post-Charlie Aindow appearance as DI Drake. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,920,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes